1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image capturing apparatus, an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof for processing a plurality of images which continues in a time-series manner, and a program for allowing the method to be executed on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image capturing apparatuses are widely used such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera (for example, integrated camera recorder) or the like which generates image data by imaging objects such as people and records the generated image data as contents such as image files, moving image files or the like. Further, recording of images of sport, for example, golf, baseball or the like, as contents is widely used such an image capturing apparatus. The contents (for example, moving image contents) recorded in this way can be used, for example, for checking actions in sport (for example, a golf swing or batting (baseball)).
For example, in the case of confirming a sport action (for example, a golf swing or batting (baseball)), there has been proposed a synthetic image generation method which generates an image representing motion transitions as a synthetic image so that the motion transitions can be easily grasped. For example, there is proposed an image capturing apparatus which selects a plurality of images from images which are continuously shot at a predetermined intervals and generates a synthetic image using the selected plurality of images (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-44573 (FIG. 9), for example).